


Bargains

by Elficiel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elficiel/pseuds/Elficiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisara didn't miss the sparkle in his eyes when she took from her bag an odd-looking pendant. Maybe it wasn't too late to retreat. AU, Nightshipping, implied Blueshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargains

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kisara/Yami no Bakura  
> AU Prompt: Secret agents

\-----

 

He was already there when Kisara arrived. Careful not to let her trouble show, she made to approach him. One of her hands smoothing out her skirt, the other was on her handbag's handle, close to the small gun she used to carry everywhere. Useless in the circumstance, yet still a comforting presence.

"Ah, if it isn't the blue-haired lady." The man's expression was just as neutral as hers. "Glad to see you. Shall we need to play the protocol?"

"Not necessary," she assured him. She didn't miss the sparkle in his eyes when she took from her bag an odd-looking pendant. For seconds, she thought again about that weapon -ah, taser, Lady Ishtar spoke about days ago. Maybe her empty gun would suffice to knock him out. Maybe it wasn't too late to retreat.

The stranger leaned in, his breath tousling a few strands of hair off her face, revealing a long scar. She didn't flinch. For a while, her hand formed a fist before opening, finally unshielding the golden item to his grasp.

"Such a lovely lady. You really were serious about that bargain."

"Well? How about you do your part?"

"Already done. The guy has been released this morning, he should have reached your quarters a few hours ago."

 

Her throat was dry.

He continued, letting his hand toy with the pendant's string. "But don't be such in a rush, dear, you know our deal isn't complete." He rose from his seat. "Come with me."

Something was obstructing airflow to her lungs. She didn't move. They both knew what was coming.

Or rather, where they were coming to.

 

She then followed him. And when she entered a black car just stopping before them, it was never to return. Chief Seto's life was well worth the sacrifice.


End file.
